


I'll still love you

by MoonStar1220



Series: Fluri month 2016 [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Month 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some days where they kiss each other breathless; there are some days where they ravish each other; then there are some days where all they need is reaffirmation of their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll still love you

The sun filtered in from the window onto the floor beside the bed. A spring wind brushed over the pink gillyflowers in the windowsill, wafting their fragrance into the room. On the bed were two men kissing each other with a gentle passion. Short gasps and swallowed whimpers of pleasure bled into the air. The blond man easily twined his fingers into the long raven-colored hair of the other. They pushed themselves closer to each other, the ravenet’s back pressing into the wall it was up against. They enjoyed the feelings flooding their bodies. Desire filled them slowly; there was no rush, just love and affection. Carefully and quietly, they removed the blond’s armor. Quiet as if any sound would end the moment and bring the world’s attention to them in the small room the ravenet rented out. Once the physical burdens were placed to the side, the opportunity to ravish each other in full force was present, however, both men continued their gentle pacing. 

Fingertips ghosted over each other’s faces before running across kiss swollen lips. The ravenet gently bit down on the thumb that pressed against his lips. His grey eyes shone with possessiveness over the blond and the look was shared by blue eyes. The blond pushed their lips together once more before he moved to the slender throat of his partner. “Flynn.” A guttural groan of the blond’s name came from the ravenet as he tilted his head back. He knew his partner was a talker during foreplay and even during make-out sessions such as this. “Flynn,” the ravenet hummed, “what if I cut my hair?”

Flynn paused and pulled away: partly to look at the bruise he was making on his partner’s milky skin and partly to answer him. “A Yuri without long hair? Haven’t seen that since we were kids.” He answered before returning to kiss and gently bite his partner’s neck.

“Would you hate it if I cut it?” Yuri gasped out. “What if I went bald?”

The blond kissed down Yuri’s collarbone before he pulled back again decidedly. Flynn grasped a handful of raven-colored hair. He slowly brought it to his lips making sure to have Yuri’s attention before he kissed the hair in his hand. Flynn then moved to kiss Yuri’s forehead and the crown of his head. He knew that occasionally Yuri got like this. It was a weakness he never showed until they got together romantically, and even then it was a while before Yuri voiced his fears. “Yuri.” Flynn whispered gently. “Even if your hair is short, turned grey like Duke’s, or completely falls out, I’ll still love you the same. Even if your skin starts to sag and wrinkles form, I’ll still love you. Even if your back hunches over due to years of strain and you have to use a cane to walk or you can’t walk at all, I’ll still love you.” He moved to hold Yuri’s hands as he saw the so very rare tears start to well up in Yuri’s eyes. “Even if your sight fades and you’re no longer able to see, I’ll still love you.” He kissed the tears coming from the corners of Yuri’s eyes. “You’ll always be my handsome and beautiful Yuri Lowell, even when we age. I loved you as a kid, I love you now, and I’ll love you as we age. I am a firm believer that I’ll love you no matter what you look like. After all I didn’t fall in love with your looks... although they are a plus.”

“Then why did you fall for an asshole like me?”

“Because you’re an asshole.” Flynn teased causing Yuri to smile and shove him lightly. “I fell in love with the asshole called Yuri because he is the only one that I can see myself spending my life with. My life would be completely boring and empty without such an asshole by my side and protecting my back. I fell in love with you because of who you are. No matter how many times we butt heads, I’ll always love you.”

“Cheesy fuck.” Yuri teased causing Flynn to laugh before hugging him. Kisses covered Yuri’s face and fingers gently brushed through raven-colored hair. They laid down, the previous desire now filled with unadulterated happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> The stock flower is also called a gillyflower and besides the prompt's meaning of "you'll always be beautiful to me" it can also mean "contentment", "achieving paradise", and "connections". Naturally there are color meanings as well and the pink one in the story means both passion and purity. On a side note the stock flower is part of the turnip family and very fragrant flowers. Their smell similar to a clove-like spiciness.


End file.
